celebrityversefandomcom-20200213-history
Emma Watson
Introduction: Emma Charlotte Duerre Watson (born 15 April 1990)4 is a French-British actress, model, and activist. Born in Paris and brought up in Oxfordshire, Watson attended the Dragon School and trained as an actress at the Oxford branch of Stagecoach Theatre Arts. She rose to prominence after landing her first professional acting role as Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter film series, having acted only in school plays previously.5 Watson appeared in all eight Harry Potter films from 2001 to 2011, earning worldwide fame, critical accolades, and around $60 million. Personal life: Watson was born in Paris, France, the daughter of English lawyers Jacqueline Luesby and Chris Watson.41516 Watson lived in Paris until the age of five.Her parents separated when she was young; following their divorce, Watson moved back to England to live with her mother in Oxfordshire while spending weekends at her father's house in London.After moving to Oxford with her mother and brother, she attended the Dragon School in Oxford, remaining there until 2003.4 From the age of six, she wanted to become an actress,19 and trained at the Oxford branch of Stagecoach Theatre Arts, a part-time theatre school where she studied singing, dancing, and acting.20 By the age of ten, Watson had performed in various Stagecoach productions and school plays, including Arthur: The Young Years and The Happy Prince,21 but she had never acted professionally before the Harry Potter series. Following the Dragon School, Watson moved on to Headington School.4 While on film sets, she and her peers were tutored for up to five hours a day.22 In June 2006, she took GCSE school examinations in ten subjects. Career: Beginning of career:Harry Potter series. In 1999, casting began for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (released as Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone in the United States), the film adaptation of British author J. K. Rowling's best-selling novel. Casting agents found Watson through her Oxford theatre teacher, and producers were impressed by her confidence. Rowling supported Watson from her first screen test.19 The release of Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone in 2001 was Watson's debut screen performance. The film broke records for opening-day sales and opening-weekend takings and was the highest-grossing film of 2001.2425 Critics praised the performances of the three leads, often singling out Watson for particular acclaim; The Daily Telegraph called her performance "admirable",26 and IGN said she "stole the show". In 2002, she starred in the Potter sequel, Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets. In 2004 and 2005, she again played the brainy Hermione Granger in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In 2007, she returned to the Potter franchise a fifth time in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, reprising her role as Hermione Granger. Following the release of Order of the Phoenix, Watson made her first major forays beyond the Potter franchise, playing Pauline Fossil in the television film Ballet Shoes, and voicing Princess Pea in the animated film The Tale of Despereaux. She returned to the role of Hermione for Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, which was released in 2009 after originally being scheduled for a Christmas 2008 release. She then went on to perform the character for the final two Harry Potter films, filmed in 2008-2009 and released in 2010 and 2011. Projects After Harry Potter: In May 2010, Watson was reported to be in talks to star in a film adaptation of The Perks of Being a Wallflower.76 Filming began in summer 2011, and the film was released in September 2012.77 In The Bling Ring (2013), Watson stars as Nicki. The film is based on the real-life Bling Ring robberies, with Watson playing a fictionalised version of Alexis Neiers, a television personality who was one of seven teenagers involved in the robberies. While the film mostly received mixed reviews, critics gave almost unanimous praise for Watson's portrayal of Nicki in the film. Watson also had a supporting role in the apocalyptic comedy This Is the End (2013), in which she, Seth Rogen, James Franco and many others played "exaggerated versions of themselves"7 and Watson memorably dropped the "f-bomb".78 She said she could not pass up the opportunity to make her first comedy and "work with some of the best comedians ... in the world right now".79 In June 2012, Watson was confirmed for the role as Ila in Darren Aronofsky's Noah, which began filming the following month, and was released in March 2014.8 In March 2013, it was reported that Watson was in negotiations to star as the title character in a live-action Disney adaptation of Cinderella.80 Kenneth Branagh was attached to direct the adaptation, while Cate Blanchett had reportedly agreed to play the evil stepmother. Watson was offered the role, but turned it down because she did not connect with the character.8182 In October 2013, Watson was chosen as the Woman of the Year by British GQ.83 That same month, she was one of two British actors to land atop a readers' poll of the sexiest movie stars of 2013, beating Scarlett Johansson and Jennifer Lawrence for the actresses' title in an online poll of more than 50,000 film fans. Benedict Cumberbatch took the men's vote.84 Watson joined Judi Dench, Robert Downey Jr., Mike Leigh, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, and Mark Ruffalo as recipients of the 2014 Britannia Awards, presented on 30 October in Los Angeles. Watson won for British Artist of the Year and dedicated her award to Millie, her pet hamster who died as Watson filmed Philosopher's Stone.13 2015 releases in which Watson starred include two thriller films; first Colonia, co-starring Daniel Brühl and Michael Nyqvist;85 and second Regression by Alejandro Amenábar, alongside Ethan Hawke and her Harry Potter colleague David Thewlis.8687 Both received generally negative reviews.8889 In February 2016, Watson announced she was taking a year-long break from acting. She planned to spend the time on her "personal development" and her women's rights work.90 She played Belle in the 2017 live-action Disney adaptation of Beauty and the Beast, opposite Dan Stevens as the Beast.91 The film earned over $1.2 billion at the box office, which as of June 2017, made it the highest-grossing film of 2017 and the 10th highest-grossing film of all time. Her reported fee was $3 million upfront with profit participation bringing her total to $15 million.6 Later that year she starred she opposite Tom Hanks in the film adaptation of Dave Eggers's novel The Circle, playing Mae Holland, a young tech worker who takes a job at a powerful Internet corporation, only to find herself in a perilous situation concerning privacy, surveillance and freedom.92 The film, directed by James Ponsoldt, was released on April 28, 2017 to negative reviews. Upcoming projects: Watson has been attached to several as-yet unmade projects. She was set to play Emma Forrest in a film adaptation of Forrest's memoir Your Voice in My Head. At one time, Harry Potter director David Yates was set to helm.9394 She has also been scheduled to work with Harry Potter producer David Heyman on the film Queen of the Tearling, based on a yet-to-be-released book trilogy. She was cast to play heroine Kelsea Glynn as well as being an executive producer.9596 It has also been reported that Watson will star in While We're Young, the film adaptation of Adena Halpern's 2010 novel 29, which focuses on a young-at-heart grandmother who would rather spend time with her granddaughter (Watson) than her daughter. The film was set to be directed by Stephen Chbosky, with whom Watson collaborated on The Perks of Being a Wallflower. Modeling and fashion: In 2005, Watson began her modelling career with a photo shoot for Teen Vogue and was the youngest star to grace its cover.2 Three years later, the British press reported that Watson was to replace Keira Knightley as the face of the fashion house Chanel, but this was denied by both parties.98 In June 2009, following several months of rumours, Watson confirmed that she would be partnering with Burberry as the face of their Autumn/Winter 2009 campaign, for which she received an estimated six-figure fee.1099 She also appeared in Burberry's 2010 Spring/Summer campaign alongside her brother Alex, musicians George Craig and Matt Gilmour, and model Max Hurd.100 In February 2011, Watson was awarded the Style Icon award from British Elle by Dame Vivienne Westwood.101 Watson continued her involvement in fashion advertising when she announced she had been chosen as the face of Lancôme in March 2011.11 In September 2009, Watson announced her involvement with People Tree, a Fair Trade fashion brand.12 Watson worked as a creative advisor for the company to create a spring line of clothing, which was released in February 2010;12102 the range featured styles inspired by southern France and London.102103 The collection, described by The Times as "very clever" despite their "quiet hope that she would become tangled at the first hemp-woven hurdle",104 was widely publicised in magazines such as Teen Vogue,105 Cosmopolitan, and People. Watson, who was not paid for the collaboration,106 admitted that competition for the range was minimal,104 but argued that "Fashion is a great way to empower people and give them skills; rather than give cash to charity you can help people by buying the clothes they make and supporting things they take pride in"; adding, "I think young people like me are becoming increasingly aware of the humanitarian issues surrounding fast fashion and want to make good choices but there aren't many options out there."104 Watson continued her involvement with People Tree, resulting in the release of a 2010 Autumn/Winter collection Filmography: Awards and honours: * Saturn Awards - Best Performance by a Younger Actor (Philosopher's Stone) - Nominated * Young Artist Awards - Best Performance in a Feature Film - Leading Young Actress (Philosopher's Stone) - Won * Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards - Best Youth Performance (Philosopher's Stone) -Nominated Kids Awards 2002 -Favourite Movie (Philosopher's Stone) - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint - Won * Disney Channel Kids Awards 2003 - Best Movie (Chamber of Secrets) Shared with Tom Felton - Won * Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards - Best Acting Ensemble (Chamber of Secrets) - Shared with Kenneth Branagh, John Cleese, Robbie Coltrane, Warwick Davis, Richard Griffiths, Rupert Grint, Richard Harris, Jason Isaacs, Daniel Radcliffe, Alan Rickman, Fiona Shaw, Maggie Smith, Julie Walters - Won * Critic's Choice Awards - Best Young Actress (Prisoner of Azkaban) - Nominated * Critic's Choice Awards - Best Young Actress (Goblet of Fire) - Nominated * Blimp Awards - Favourite Movie Star (Goblet of Fire) - Nominated * MTV Movie Awards - Best On-Screen Team (Goblet of Fire) - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint - Nominated * National Movie Awards - Female Performance (Order of the Phoenix) - Won * Empire Awards - Best Actress (Order of the Phoenix) - Nominated. * Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2008 List - Nominated and Awarded Fourth Place ** Portrait Magazine, Top 30 Under 30 2009 List - Nominated and Voted in Eighth Place ** People's Choice Awards - Favourite On-Screen Team (Half-Blood Prince) - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint - Nominated ** MTV Movie Awards - Best Female Performance (Half-Blood Prince) - Nominated ** Teen Choice Awards - Choice Movie Actress: Fantasy (Half-Blood Prince) - Nominated ** MTV Movie Awards - Best Kiss (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Shared with Daniel Radcilffe - Nominated ** MTV Movie Awards - Best Female Performance (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Nominated ** MTV Movie Awards - Best Fight (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Rod Hunt, Rupert Grint, Arben Bajraktaraj - Nominated ** Empire Awards - Best Actress (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Nominated ** Teen Choice Awards - Choice Movie Actress: Sci-Fi/Fantasy (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Won ** Teen Choice Awards - Choice Movie Liplock (Deathly Hallows Part 1) - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe - Won ** People's Choice Awards - Favourite Movie Star Under 25 - Nominated (2011) ** Capri Ensemble Cast Award (My Week with Marilyn) - Shared with Dominic Cooper, Eddie Redmayne, Judi Dench, Julia Ormond, Zoë Wanamaker, Dougray Scott, Kenneth Branagh, Michelle Williams - Won ** People's Choice Awards - Favourite Movie Start Under 25 - Nominated (2012) ** Teen Choice Awards - Choice Summer Movie Star: Female (Deathly Hallows Part 2) - Won ** Nickelodeon Kids Choice Awards 2012 - Favourite Female Actress''' (Deathly Hallows Part 2)' - Nominated ** Saturn Awards - Best Supporting Actress' (Deathly Hallows Part 2)' - Nominated ** MTV Movie Awards - Best Female Performance ('Deathly Hallows Part 2') - Nominated ** MTV Movie Awards - Best Kiss ('Deathly Hallows Part 2') - Shared with Rupert Grint - Nominated ** MTV Movie Awards - Best Cast '(Deathly Hallows Part 2)' - Shared with Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint, Tom Felton - Won ** Boston Society of Film Critics Award - Best Supporting Actress '(Perks of Being a Wallflower) '- Nominated ** San Diego Film Critics Society Award - Best Ensemble Performance' (Perks of Being a Walflower)' - Won ** San Diego Film Critics Society Award - Best Supporting Actress' (Perks of Being a Wallflower)' - Won ** St. Louis Gateway Film Critics Association - Best Supporting Actress' (Perks of Being a Wallflower)' - Nominated ** Phoenix Film Critics Society - Best Supporting Actress' (Perks of Being a Wallflower)' - Nominated ** People's Choice Awards - Favourite Drama Movie Actress' (Perks of Being a Wallflower) '- Won ** Nickelodeon UK Kids' Choice Awards - Favourite UK Actress '(Perks of Being a Wallflower''') - Won ** MTV Movie Awards - TrailBlazer award - Won Category:Hollywood Category:England